A ring spinning machine can comprise a set of drafting rolls in which roving which runs from roving bobbins mounted over the set of drafting rolls is drawn.
In a ring spinning machine the roving drawn from the roving bobbins mounted on a bobbin cross bar by the set of drafting rolls is generally guided by a running guide which is positioned near the roving bobbins and causes a tangential extraction of the roving from the roving bobbin. It is known to make a roving guide which is a rod or a U-shaped plate open on one side through whose cross section the roving is guided. From this roving guide the roving runs freely to the entrance of the set of drafting rolls.
When the roving runs off the roving bobbin, the roving end falls as soon as it passes the roving guide to the set of drafting rolls below it. There it can lead to disturbing events particularly it can wrap around the roller or can be wound into the yarn produced to form a thickened location.